digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon (Fusion)
|gender=Male |cards=(Ja:) |base='Shoutmon' Shoutmon (King Ver.) |warp=OmniShoutmon Shoutmon DX }} Shoutmon is one of the main characters in Digimon Fusion. He is the founder of Mikey Kudo's Fusion Fighters army, and his goal is to become king of the with Mikey's help. After defeating and saving the Digital World, Shoutmon accomplished his goal, and took the lead in restoring the Digital World. Shoutmon can digifuse with other Digimon to reach stronger forms, and can digivolve normally as well. Appearance A year after becoming Digimon King, Shoutmon's appearance has gotten closer to his future form of OmniShoutmon. He is a good bit taller, and his body parts appear more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic. His V-crest is much larger, and he has several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience. He now wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist, and his headphones are replaced with spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a crown emblem. This appearance of his is a species called Shoutmon (King Ver.). Description Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. *'Bellow Blaster'This attack is named "Sonic Tsunami" in Digimon Fusion, "A Rival Appears" 03 and "Fiery Fastball" in Digimon Fusion, "The Rival Champions!" 10. (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rock and Roller' (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its mic as in . Fiction Anime Shoutmon is a resident of the Village of Light, and seeks to become the Digimon King so that he can protect all of his friends in the Forest Zone. He is a hardworking and friendly Digimon, but he is not as trusting as Mikey, and is often in disbelief when Mikey chooses to reach out a hand to those who were Fusion Fighters' enemies just a moment ago. He is also not very bright, and can sometimes get himself in trouble by reading the situation wrong. While Shoutmon has aspirations of becoming king, he takes it personal when those with the power to rule ultimately abuse their power for their own ends. In the past, he confronted when he was accidentally brought to the Forest Zone by a dimensional rift. The fight resulted with DarkVolumon losing his memories and being taken in by Shoutmon as . Shoutmon was heavily wounded during a battle against 's Bagra Army forces, and calls out for help to anyone that can save him, saying "I'm going to die." Mikey, in the Real World, hears his DigiMelody and rescues his dissipating form. Shoutmon saves Mikey and his friends from a van that was falling from the sky due to a digital anomaly, and in thanks, Mikey agrees to help the dying Digimon. Immediately afterward, a offers Mikey a Fusion Loader, and when Mikey accepts, he, Shoutmon, and his friends Angie and Jeremy are drawn into the . They appear in the Forest Zone, right in the middle of MadLeomon's forces. and the , Shoutmon's allies, suddenly appear to rescue the kids, and Shoutmon himself pops out of the FusionLoader revitalized, and aids them. Mikey has Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into an , but they are unable to maintain the form, and Xros Out just as MadLeomon responds by absorbing his army to become . Mikey digifuses Shoutmon again, this time to . Shoutmon + Star Sword reverts back to Shoutmon after defeating Armed MadLeomon, who reverts to MadLeomon and is dragged back to Bagra HQ by his superior, . As the heroes celebrate their victory, Shoutmon informs Mikey that, because he has the ability to digifuse his Digimon allies, he is a General, and claims that, with Mikey as his General, he will be able to become the Digimon King. Confused, the humans say that they don't know what Digimon are, and Shoutmon explains that they are in the Digital World. However, after learning that Mikey intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Mikey rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon just wants it out of greed. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an . MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Mikey has no regrets in aiding him now. Mikey digifuses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon (Orochimode). Shortly afterward, Shoutmon starts a discussion on what to name their army, and what flag to use, but the discussion is interrupted by the Blue Flare General, Christopher Aonuma, as well as the premature start of the "Day of Rising Ground", which causes giant bamboo shoots to erupt from the ground. After Shoutmon has a short battle with Christopher and his , MadLeomon reappears with several and a . Shoutmon digifuses with Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2, but MadLeomon counters by absorbing the Apemon and becoming . Shoutmon X2 is overwhelmed, but appears to take revenge on MadLeomon for attacking his friend, , and with the help of MadLeomon (Final Mode) being distracted by the sudden disappearance of the bamboo shoots, they force him to degenerate back to MadLeomon. However, he activates a self-destruct technique, which threatens to destroy the Village of Smiles. Remembering his dream, Mikey digifuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon to become , who tosses him into the sky and destroys him with his "Varooma-Boomerang", causing him to detonate harmlessly. As the team celebrates, Mikey decides to name their army "Fusion Fighters", and use Shoutmon's face for their flag. At the same time, a golden crystal falls from the sky, and the Midnight General Nene Amano appears to inform them that it is a "Code Crown". After learning that obtaining the Code Crowns is necessary for his dream of becoming the Digimon King, Shoutmon implores Mikey to help him find them all. When the Fusion Fighters arrive in the Island Zone, Shoutmon starts freaking out when he learns of all the DigiBytes trees on the island. He then teaches his fan, , about being strong and brave. Shoutmon then helps the rest of the Fusion Fighters defend the Island Zone against and the Mantaraymon fleet. During the fight with in the Magma Zone, when they realize the cave might collapse, Mikey gives up, causing Shoutmon to bug out. Mikey then seems to give AncientVolcanomon his Fusion Loader, which causes Shoutmon to freak out even more. Once Tactimon shows up and reveals Dorulumon's past life as a Bagra soldier, Shoutmon isn't pleased. He is then forced to retreat when Tactimon captures Dorulumon and Mikey. In the Lake Zone, Shoutmon keeps watch for and , when he spots Angie acting strange. He follows her, finding her talking to a "magic mirror," which is really a trick caused by Laylamon, and accidentally breaks it. When she yells at him, he says it wasn't even a magic mirror, and Angie says she "hates the digital world." Shoutmon is later frozen by 's Ice Wave. In the Sand Zone, Shoutmon helps protect Mikey when begins his hunt, and then helps search for Mikey when releases his Crystal Bullets. He is later brainwashed by Ebemon along with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Deputymon, and attacks Mikey. Later he is cured, which is when Mikey commands Shoutmon to help him save Reapmon after he's poisoned by Laylamon, surprising Shoutmon. After the Pyramid of Renewal is formed and attacks, Shoutmon is angered when Mikey refuses to create Shoutmon X4 because of Reapmon's healing process. But after hearing Mikey's touching speech, Shoutmon changes his mind about Reapmon, and returns to the battle. In the Sky Zone, Shoutmon, Mikey, and Dondokomon are framed for breaking a symbolic statue and are sentenced to death. They attempt to escape, but are re-captured, causing the entire Fusion Fighters to be sentenced alongside them. When later betrays them, unleashing the Sky Temple of Darkness and revealing his true form as , Shoutmon is paralyzed for a while until hearing about Lucemon's plan to become President of the Sky Zone only so he would obtain the Code Crown. This infuriates him so much that he is able to move again, and he attacks Lucemon. Lucemon takes Nene hostage before the Zone's dark powers transform him into , and Shoutmon, with the rest of the Fusion Fighters, work with to rescue her. Soon after exiting the Sky Zone, the Fusion Fighters enter the Jungle Zone and form an alliance with Christopher to battle both 's forces and after the latter forces him to break his partnership with Nene Amano due to her low methods, with Blue Flare claiming the Code Crown of the Zone after joins Christopher and, though they are unable to defeat AxeKnightmon, they succeed at driving him away. Arriving at the Warrior Zone, the Fusion Fighters manage to secure its Code Crown by persuading its guardian, , to laugh it out. After defeating the troops posing as their allies, Shoutmon leads the Fusion Fighters against 's forces and aids the Monitamon natives in retrieving their princess, a , putting himself in risk alongside most of his comrades to slow down the progress of their enemies and forming X5 to put an end to the fight. As the Bagra Army and Blue Flare clash in the Disc Zone, causing its complete collapse, Shoutmon earns the respect of his rivals by saving them from certain death, an act which is repayed when helps X4 to destroy Bulbmon, whom Blastmon had assigned to replace him after he fell upside down, causing his neck to hurt and force him to retreat back to the Bagra HQ. However, they are not able to stop or slow down the destruction of the Disc Zone and the Fusion Fighters are forced to evacuate its inhabitants. Due to the inability to Digifuse properly, Shoutmon takes it upon himself to train and recover his endurance to be able to hold things together, though he keeps it a secret from most of his comrades and has only and to aid him. However, attacks and seemingly attempts to destroy the three of them, only for them to find out it is a test to push Shoutmon into clearing ten shots on one volley. This proves critical to defeat Blastmon, since it enables to take down the General and claim his 22 Code Crowns. As they proceed to the Sweet Zone, the Fusion Fighters learn of the horrors of the villagers' whereabouts and struggle as X5 to free the Zone from 's control, which is only made more difficult by the awakening of and his use of Cutemon's parents as his healing capacity. Thanks to the help of , Matadormon's Monzaemon troops are defeated and both him Breakdramon are put out of commission for good, prompting to take matters into his own hands. As the Sword Zone is conquered, the last Code Crown is claimed and Tactimon battles the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare in a battle to the finish as he seals the Zone to prevent both escape attempts or reinforcements from elsewhere, unabling anyone to enter or exit the realm. Though he manages to defeat Shoutmon X5 and , Tactimon is beaten when X5B enters the fray and uses all of his power to blast the Bagra General out of the Zone, throwing him into the dimensional threshold between the Digital World and Earth. Though defeated, is far from done and his dimensional travel ultimately leads him to Earth, where he absorbs its vast digital energy to reattain his physical consistence and his data becomes even stronger than in the Digital World. Easily overwhelming the lone Shoutmon and even the DigiMemories, Tactimon is bested when Shoutmon digivolves into and easily defeats him. With 's aid, Mikey and Shoutmon return to the Digital World After defeats , Shoutmon became the Digimon King and returned to the Digital World. . Shoutmon is a playable character in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue. Manga Super Xros Wars Other appearances Digimon Adventure (PSP) Shoutmon shows up with Mikey in the Digital Dungeon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Shoutmon dreams of being the Digimon King and learns of the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament through a flyer, so decides to enter. He plans to win and have everyone acknowledge him as having got what it takes to become to Digimon King from doing so. Shoutmon defeats , , , and , making him the Champion of the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament. As Shoutmon celebrates winning, Veemon's eyes suddenly turn purple and states it has made a copy of Shoutmon. suddenly appears and states she wound up being too late. "Veemon" then states he will destroy the Digital World and flees. then appears and tells Shoutmon that the tournament was actually held to find "the hero of the Digital World" due to an unknown virus possessing the Legendary Digimon, as well as the enemy Digimon Shoutmon had to defeat in each stage, causing them to go on a rampage and that the virus actually intended to control Shoutmon's body but instead mind controlled Veemon and used him to get a copy of Shoutmon's data. Due to winning the tournament, Shoutmon was the hero of the Digital World, with Magnadramon surprised to find that the hero was the one the virus wanted to mind control in the first place. Shoutmon is sent to the Lava Pit, where after defeating countless mindless Digimon, finds that the virus has Digifused the data it took from him to create a Shoutmon DX. Shoutmon digivolves to OmniShoutmon to defeat Shoutmon DX and frees his Digifused clone from the virus. Shoutmon DX then abides by the ancient pact and gives Shoutmon the power to digivolve into Shoutmon DX himself. In Dorulumon's story, Shoutmon loses to . Impmon states that after defeating Shoutmon, Shoutmon started acting like he was being mind controlled. Dorulumon then defeats Impmon to become the Champion of the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament. After the battle, Impmon's eyes suddenly turn purple and Impmon states he has made copies of everyone and then flees and Magnadramon informs Dorulumon that the virus wanted to take over Shoutmon's body and that Shoutmon had just been kidnapped. Dorulumon, as the hero of the Digital World, is taken to the Lava Pit but is too late, as Shoutmon has been force Digifused with the Dorulumon and Beelzemon clones to form Shoutmon X5B and is going on a rampage. Dorulumon Digifuses as well, into Shoutmon X4 and defeats X5B in a survival battle. As thanks for saving him from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Dorulumon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. In Impmon's story, Shoutmon loses to Impmon, making Impmon the Champion of the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament. After the battle, Shoutmon's eyes become purple, just like Dorulumon's had when Impmon defeated him in an earlier round. Shoutmon states he has copied their data, then states he will destroy the Digital World. Magnadramon and Gatomon inform Impmon that a virus had infected the Legendary Digimon and the standard enemy Digimon and had used Impmon to get him to defeat Dorulumon and Shoutmon, whilst also making a copy of Beelzemon from Impmon's data. Impmon, as the hero of the Digital World, is taken to the Lava Pit but is too late as the virus has force Digifused Shoutmon and Dorulumon with the Beelzemon copy to form Shoutmon X5B. Impmon's digivolves to Beelzemon and defeats Shoutmon X5B in a survival battle. As thanks for saving them from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Impmon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. In 's story, Shoutmon loses to Gomamon in the second round. In 's story, Shoutmon loses to Veemon in the third round. In 's story, Shoutmon loses to Agumon in the fourth round. In 's story, Shoutmon loses to Wormmon in the semi final round. In , , and 's stories, as well as 's, Shoutmon loses in the final round. Other forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure (PSP) Category:Allies Category:Protagonists